


A matter of skill

by FhimeChan



Series: The Yellow Portal [7]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Clash Enchanted, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Four times Draco was perfectly able to handle the situation and one he wasn't.
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Draco (Clash of the Titans)
Series: The Yellow Portal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	A matter of skill

**Author's Note:**

> Those stories about Draco and Char are becoming more and more plot-less and quick, but hey, I wrote for the first time in months and I'd be happy to publish the epic tale of a goat eating a nonhumorous carrot.  
> Thank you @Radiumkind for tweeting inspiration at me, although I took a way less sensual route than the one you suggested ♥  
> Unbeated. Pointing out mistakes is much appreciated.

1.

This time, the crowd in the throne room didn’t even manage to muster a little bit a surprise. When yet another evil sorcerer who wanted to conquer the reign threw the potion at Draco, Smith, the old librarian, facepalmed, the guards used their contenitive potions while gossiping with each other, and in few seconds the problem was ushered to a magicproof cell.

Ella had not even raised her eyes from her paperwork. She was busy talking with Mark, the royal attendant, to have another roll of parchment sent to her throne. 

As Draco crawled towards Char, stuck as a scorpion _again_ (how many other evil magic powers could there possibly be in the kingdom?), a small kid in the crowd yawned. “How much longer do we have to stay here, dad?”

“Hopefully not much,” answered Char absentmindedly, relaxing on his throne while Draco climbed in his lap and purred in agreement. 

“But you still haven’t listened to the ode to your beauty!”, said a young woman in the back of the room, raising what looked like an excessively thick pile of papers. A familiar one. 

Char said, “Betty, right? I’ve read it when you mailed it to me, do you remember?” 

That elicited a much more outraged reaction from the crowd than the previous failed attack. Everyone of marriageable age glared at Betty, who puffed her chest with pride, while the happily married people sighed. Mark gave a particularly loud cough. 

“But you need to LISTEN to it, or it will lose its musicality!”

The kid who had spoken before sat on the ground, understanding that a resolution was not in sight. Char used his stern tone, the one he had been practicing in front of the mirror. “I will have it read to me.” _It seems like the sort of thing Draco may enjoy,_ he did not add. “Just let it-”

The woman looked disappointed. “But-”

THUD

Draco had slammed his tail on the solid side of the throne, gathering everyone’s attention. He hissed once, softly, and nodded towards a table with other assorted envelopes and gifts. 

Emily gave up and went to deposit her poem there. The kid cheered. 

2.

While Char was busy opening his fanmail, the other two reinants reached the kitchen.

“How did we manage to run out of electric daisies again?” Ella was between exasperated and amused. “Didn’t we, like, covered every single storage box in dried flowers, so that we could have any antidote anytime?”

Mandy, potionist and cook, was covered in flour and elbows deep in chocolate dough. She shrugged. “Yes. We still finished it.” She bent down, spotting Draco under the table. “Could you bring me some cherries from the garden? I think Char may like them tomorrow for breakfast.”

Draco crawled towards the door. 

A waiter, a young boy who had only been there for few days, nodded his approval. “Nice idea. Keep him busy with an impossible task until you could brew the antidote.”

Mandy raised an eyebrow. “Less talking, more beating the eggs.” She rested her hand on Ella’s arm. “Don’t worry, I bought some more. Should arrive tomorrow.”

“I guess there’s nothing to do but wait.” She sniffed the air, and her eyes sparkled. “Is this cinnamon?”

Draco came back inside, carrying a whole jar of cherries balanced on his back. 

3.

“I can’t sleep.” Char groaned, turning on the bed and half crushing Draco. “I’ve read too much, I have a headache. Why can’t I sleep?” 

Draco purred. 

“Yes, yes, I know, I should relax.” He rolled, facing the ceiling. “But I can’t, I keep thinking about those terrible rhymes and comparing them with the previous ones, and you don’t understand.” He waved his arms in the air in the dark. “She’s _improving_. If she keeps it up, I may even have to give her the role of royal poet.” Char covered his face and turned, ending up on his belly. “Dammit.”

Char crawled over his back and started to massage Char’s back.

“And that line about the infinite. Oh, that’s good, keep going. If I ignore how she turned it into an ode to my right ear that’s great, please go downwards, it was sort of deep. It had _depth_ , you see, oh I love that, _depth_ , I love you Draco, that may become a nightmare…”

Char kept mumbling under his breath for another while, but under Draco’s paws he relaxed in the end he slept. Draco shifted by his side and waited until Char cuddled him in his sleep.

4.

There were sounds and some sort of rhythmical beat from far away, but above all, there was coffee in the room somewhere. Draco's sensitive and furry nose twitched, locating the source of the smell and propelling Draco’s paws in that direction. 

There was a pleasant noise coming from the room. Oh, right, it was Char’s voice. “See, Mark? I told you, he would find his bowl even under a towel. I think his stomach does the reasoning.” 

Draco snapped his claws in approval. He liked that voice, he wanted it to continue to fill the room. The beat was still under all the other sensations. It seemed like a good idea to follow it. Somehow.

A younger voice joined the other noises. “What's he doing now?”

There was a soft thud, and a gush of fresh air moved the hair on Draco’s soft belly. The coffee he was swallowing suggested him that the window had been open. Draco felt like shaking his tail. 

“Listen, Ella is practicing with her guitar.” Draco purred at Char's voice. “I guess he's keeping pace and dancing.” A brief laugh, so cristalline Draco hopped between long sips of coffee. “She needed a metronome, I guess we found her one.”

5.

Few more minutes and Mandy would be done with the potion. Since Ella’s pile of official paperwork was reaching an alarming height, Char decided to spend the waiting time with her in her study. 

Selecting a roll of parchment from a bunch of apparently identical one, Char asked, “Could you pass me the pink pen, please?”

Draco unrolled his tail from around Char’s wrist and reached for a pen, the carefully held it in front of Char’s hand. 

It was green. 

Char stared. He coughed. “Now that I think about it, maybe blue would be more formal.”

Draco offered him a red pen. 

Char stood very still, enough for Ella to peak from behind the wall of accumulated paper on the table. She scratched her chin. “I guess nobody’s perfect.”

Char swallowed. 

Mark opened the door of the room for Mandy, who was carrying a dipper on top of a large jar of violet liquid, which in turn was balanced on a tray. “Draco, we should be covered for few days.” She placed everything on a small portion of the table hurriedly emptied by Mark, and poured a ladleful over Draco’s back. 

Draco, as usual, appeared in the place previously occupied by the scorpion, which in this case meant to be squeezed between the table and Char. Not that he had time to complain, as Char grabbed him by the braids and kissed him senseless. 

When Draco was released, flushed and with glistening lips, Char rested his forehead on his shoulder. “You’re daltonic as a scorpion.”

Draco inclined his head to rest his cheek over Char’s curls. “I see.”

Ella said, “Now yes. Then, no.” 

Char groaned. Draco petted his curls, enjoying the higher number of nerve endings of his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
